A Scene Between A King And A Drunk Princess
by thingsthatwanderaway
Summary: For Sallychan-Stories contest on deviantART. In which Vanessa has a swig of Walter's wine and Logan sorta has a fit.


**Fanfic of Tiny Princess 2 #12: In which Vanessa takes a swig of Walters wine a Logan has a fit.**

* * *

><p>He knew something was wrong the minute he smelt the wine.<p>

Firstly, it was the smell of strong, strong wine wafting through the door, as if someone has purposely spilled a bottle of the finest wine in Albion all over the carpet outside his room just to annoy him. His eyes began to water, and he gagged, holding his nose and dropping the feather quill he had been holding a second ago. For the past hour he had been working on some budget cuts, deciding what to decrease money spending on, and was, before this horrible smell, stuck on child benefits or guard payment. Now the thought of money was impossible to think of with this stupid stench.

_'Lazy slobs.'_ he thought, irritated.

Turning his head from his polished chair, expecting to see or hear a stupid clumsy servant that had dropped a bottle of wine or was in the process of drinking one, his mouth gasped open as he saw the second thing that told him something was horribly wrong:

His little sister, Vanessa, with a giant bottle of Chestly's Fine Wine, at the doorway, with the most "I just got done drinking a bottle of wine face and I'm so young look at me" face he had ever seen.

Her simple baby blue skirt and brown long sleeve cream shirt was drenched in the stuff, a huge blotch of dark red staining the middle of her skirt. She wasn't wearing any shoes, instead socks, although they were as soaked as the rest of her. Brown locks of hair lay tangled and dripping with wine, sticking to her hair and in her tiny little hands was a huge bottle of wine, completely drained and hanging in a limp grip. The smell wafted off her, causing Logan to cover his mouth, although Avo knows how _her_ nose was holding out right now.

Her face was a twist between drunk and surprise, eyes dropped to the point of closing and her small rosy lips looking like they wanted to smile, but were to lazy to lift.

For one, horrible, awful moment he thought the wine was blood, but it quickly disappeared when a goofy smile finally spread across Vanessa's face and she began to mutter something under her breath that sounded like "Duckalious." before swaying on her feet.

He jumped off his chair, knocking it backward and dashing toward her. His mind buzzed with frantic thoughts. How much had she drunk? What would it do to her? Where did she even _get_ the bottle? Reaching her, he grasped her shoulders and looked her over, finding to his relief no injuries, just many, many wine stains. Looking up to her face, he saw she was still smiling, but now was looking wavily at him.

"Flippy flabby puppies in the wi- hic - nd." Vanessa slurred, her goofy smile widening.

His eyes widened in confusion, and, _oh so gently_, shook her, just a bit. "Where did you get that?" he asked frantically, his voice and mind more drenched in worry than Vanessa drenched in wine, only to be replied with a "Huffy the magic dragon- hic - jumped with a geese...and p- hic - uppy."

Logan quickly pulled his gloves off and felt her forehead, checking for a fever, and found to his dismay a curtain of sweat on her forehead. He looked into her heavy lidded eyes, and slowly said "Vanessa...where did you get the wine?" while cupping his hand into her cheek.

Vanessa shifted her eyes to him, and smiled again. "Logie...duck. Duck duck goose. Can we play duck duck goose? I like - hic - duck duck geese." she slurred once more, before losing her grip on the wine bottle and having it topple to the floor, followed by Vanessa shouting "DUCKS, LOGIE, DUCKS."

Logan, in a fit a worry and confusion, scooped her up into his arms, not caring if the wine stained his clothing, and called madly for the maids and doctors while carrying a babbling Vanessa down the hall. His greatest fear was if this would do permeant damage to her, or worse, cause her to have a hangover, which he knew no little princess should suffer.

It took little time for the maids to come with the doctor, but when they met the sight of a frantic King and a wine-stanied, drunk princess muttering "The little elf rode the whale in the...ing...fountain..." they froze, looking back from the princess to the King and trying to decide if they should call the guards or not.

"What are you waiting for? Tend to her! NOW! And you, lady in the brown skirt, go and clean up the wine in the hallway!" Logan snarled, and one of the maids quickly took her from his arms and hurried off to the medical wing, the doctor quickly following behind and the maid he had called on hurrying off to the supplies room. Logan himself had half a mind to follow the doctor himself, to make sure they all did not slack off while his little darling was more drunk than Walter at the birthday ball, but part of him knew they were more concerned for their future Queen than he thought.

Looking down, he groaned as he saw numerous little red stains dotting his clothing. If he was lucky, the stains would be reduced to little red pricks, but that was highly unlikely.

How Vanessa had even managed to get the bottle kept tugging at his mind. The only wine in the entire castle was firmly locked away inside a crate in the kitchen, and the only two people who had the keys to it was the head chef and Walter, so she couldn't have purposely pulled it out. He doubted she even knew what she had drunk. No, the only possible way was that she had found it on a table or something like that, _which he had specifically told everybody not to do. _

When he found the cu-

Crack.

"What the?" He looked down, seeing that he was so lost in thought he had unconsciously walked right into his room and had crushed the exact wine bottle that Vanessa had dropped not minutes ago into small green shards, small trickles of wine dripping onto the carpet.

Lifting his boot up, glass falling from his boot, his mood worsened, he was about to scream for a servant to come in and...do...something. Anything. Just to get his mind off this horrible incident. His stomach was a flurry of sparrows and wasps, and what he needed right now was a-

A small shimmer of light reflected off the a chunk of the bottle, catching his eye. He had half a mind to just smash the piece to bits, but he realized it was the title piece.

_Chestly's Fine Wine. _

_Chestly's Fine Wine. _

Who drinks Chestly's Fine Wine? He remembered once he had taken a small sip of the stuff, and had spat it out immediately. It was incredibly spicy, and bitter.

Suddenly the scene from the birthday ball replayed in his mind. Vanessa had been the birthday girl, and all the nobles flocked around her. He himself had kept keen eye on her in case one man, or boy, decided to get a little bold. For the first few hours, it had gone well, and Reaver himself had come by to wish the princess a happy birthday, gifting her a white pony and a generous donation to the treasury (though secretly he was relived when he had left). It was towards the end of the party that Walter had come bursting through the doors, insults and curses pouring through his mouth to the ears of the nobles almost as much as the wine poured from the bottle to his mouth. It was horribly embarrassing and it took a number of guards to hold down a drunk and furious Walter before he calmed down and became sober, but by the all the nobles had scampered out like the weasels most of them were.

While the maids cleaned up the mess he made, Logan had been heading off to Vanessa's room to comfort her after giving Walter a very fine _talk _after ruining her birthday. However, as he was walking by he had noticed a cast off bottle of wine that Walter had halfway drunk sitting in a table.

And now he remembered the title of that particular bottle.

_Chestly's Fine Wine._

Oh yes, it was time Walter had another nice _talk_.


End file.
